Fading Away
by Animelover593
Summary: A short one shot. This was an RP that me and my friend did. I give credit to my friend for the role 'Lunarous'. I hope you like the story and Thanks in advance for reading it! PS: This kind of is a creepypasta story.


**~Hey guys! This is a kind of own story/CreepyPasta story. I only mention something CreepyPasta related once. Anyways… Enjoy! ~**

I stepped over yet another branch. I sighed and looked back at my friend. "Just admit we're lost and use your phone to find our way there." I blandly said.

"Fine." He said and retrieved his phone from his pocket. "Its west from here." I smiled. It was really cold, so I brought my hands to my mouth and blew on them to keep them warm. "Are you cold? Do you want my jacket?" I smiled sweetly at his gesture.

"No. You need it." I said, still blowing on my hands. I turned back towards the way we were supposed to be going. I felt a warm cloth drape over me.

"This cold weather doesn't bother me. You need it more than I do." He calmly said. He continued to walk. I slowly walked behind him, my thoughts slowing me down. 'Should I tell him?' My thoughts were interrupted when I heard my friend calling my name. "Shy! What's wrong? Are you okay?" He yelled.

"I'm fine Lunarous…" I said, feeling empty and sad. Lunarous stared at me for a minute and nodded. We continued walking until his house was in view. "Thank goodness! We're almost there!" I exclaimed. Lunarous looked at me worriedly.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to slender mansion instead?" Lunarous asked, trying to make me change my mind. I nodded, and he sighed in defeat. "Fine, but its your fault." I looked at him, confused by his response. I shrugged it off and continued walking. We finally reached his house. He opened the door to his house, and I immediately gasped.

I smiled and looked around the amazing room. All around the room were bottles of potions and dark magic things. On the wall was a large pentagram. I turned to Lunarous and said, "This is so cool!" He chuckled a bit, but almost immediately, his smile faded away.

"You wont be so happy when you fid out what all of this is for…" Lunarous trailed off. He motioned for me to sit on his bed. I did exactly that.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting on his tattered and run down bed. He shook his head and walked to where the pentagram was. He started chanting something that I couldn't understand. When he finished his chant, a portal opened in the pentagram. I stared in awe as Lunarous submerged half of his body in the portal. When he backed out of the portal, my eyes went wide.

The half of Lunarous that was in the portal was covered in fire. Horns covered his hand. His eye was originally a light blue, now dark gray. His head was down, him looking at he ground.

"I-I'm a demon…" He said. I stared at him but soon, my stare softened. Tears started rolling down my face. I looked down and mentally prepared myself for what was to come.

"Why did you tell me?" I asked. He smiled and looked up at me.

"Because I trust you…" He said. My heart lightened a bit but instantly went back to it's dark self.

"Then I should trust you with my secret…" I said. More tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Shy… what do you mean?" Lunarous asked with a worried voice. I smiled through my tears.

"I was sent here… to watch over you…" I started fading slightly. "I had limited time… Now my time is up… I tried staying as long as I could…." I collapsed to the ground. Lunarous ran towards me and caught me before I hit the ground.

"W-What do you mean?! Where are you going?!" Lunarous frantically asked. I smiled and reached my hand to touch his cheek.

"I'm glad you trusted me enough to open up to me about you secret…" I smiled, tears still pouring out of my eyes. "The person who sent me here…. Is slowly erasing me from existence…" I closed my eyes, still smiling and crying.

"No… Please stay… Please!" Lunarous pleaded. I weakly wiped away the tears falling from my eyes.

"I wish I could… I really do… But its not my choice…" I frowned but smiled again. "I'm just happy that my last moments… were with you…" By this time, I was already over halfway gone. Lunarous pulled me close, a single tear rolled down his face. He watched as my body faded away into oblivion in his arms. He sat like that for a long time, several tears running down his face. His face changed from sad to angry, fast.

Lunarous got angry and smashed all of his potion bottles against the wall. "Shy… I swear… I will find the person who did this to you, and I will force them to make you come back!"


End file.
